


Quadruple Chow

by second-wings (eigwayne)



Series: The Collected Idiocy of Sunglasses-in-Space-Zala [1]
Category: Gundam SEED
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 11:32:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6983188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eigwayne/pseuds/second-wings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Game night is always a disaster when you put Athrun and Yzak together. Mahjong games are no exception.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quadruple Chow

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to my (currently neglected) Athrun Zala RP blog, on June 2, 2013. Prompt was "Fight me" from yzakduelist.
> 
> Link: http://sunglasses-in-space-zala.tumblr.com/post/52006353475/fight-me

“What. The. Hell!” Yzak said, his voice slowly gaining in volume. “What did you just say?!”

Athrun narrowed his eyes. “I said I have a quadruple chow.”

Kira blinked and looked that up in the chart of winning hands he had brought up on his laptop. Dearka peeked over his shoulder. “That’s worth forty-eight points, Yzak,” he said. “Can you beat that?”

Dearka leaned over and looked at Yzak’s tiles. “He’s got all circles. Let’s see…” He quickly calculated the score. 

“It’s a tie.”

There was dead silence for a moment. Then Yzak roared and flipped the table over, spilling mahjong tiles everywhere and hitting Kira in the head. Dearka tipped backward in his chair, landing on the floor but avoiding any other major injury.

Athrun, being the infuriatingly athletic person he was, dodged the table and managed not to fall on his back. Yzak growled and lunged at him. Athrun was mid-crouch, and ducked under his hands to headbutt him in the stomach.

As the two furiously grappled on the living room floor, Dearka rolled to his knees and checked on Kira.

“My computer,” Kira moaned as he held his head. He looked over at the two combatants from between his fingers. Yzak had Athrun by the collar but was gasping for breath still from the headbutt. Athrun was squirming beneath him, trying to get a better position to flip him off. It was all very ridiculous.

“They owe me a new laptop,” Kira said seriously.

“And they owe me for wrecking the game,” Dearka pouted. “I had all the winds.”

Kira, the least experienced in mahjong of the four, checked his abused but still functional laptop. “All of them?” he asked Dearka. “All four of all four winds?” The other man nodded.

“I thought you said hairpulling was off limits!” Athrun yelled.

“That was before you tried to kick me in the nuts!” Yzak snapped.

Kira sighed. They were squabbling over a game they had both lost by forty points. “So, do you want to tell them you won before or after they send each other to the hospital?” he asked.

Dearka grinned maliciously, and Kira shuddered.


End file.
